Дорогой Люциус
by Nicole Mellano
Summary: RUSSIAN VERSION Lucius receives a letter after Harry’s death. In it, Harry recounts their whirlwind romance and explains why he had to leave. Mention of Mpreg. No spoilers.


**_Title: Dear Lucius_**

**_Author: Nicole Mellano_**

**_Translated by: ZyXEL_**

**_Summary: Lucius receives a letter after Harry's death. Mention on MPreg. No spoilers. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. _**

* * *

Дорогой Люциус,

Моя жизнь изменилась так радикально за последние два года, и все это благодаря тебе. Я ясно помню тот день, когда получил твое первое письмо. Это было эффектно. Я был очарован каждым словом. Тот момент был во много раз лучше, чем вся моя жизнь до этого. Один из лучших моментов, связанных с тобой. Мое лето пришло и в итоге перешло в ураган. Это было фантастически. Те вещи, которые ты писал. Они так прекрасны. Так поэтичны. Так понятны. В конечном счёте мы договорились встретиться в Дырявом котле. Ты снял для нас комнату. Затаив дыхание, я шел наверх, чтобы встретить мужчину, который прочно обосновался в моих мыслях.

И мужчина, которого я там увидел, оказался тобой – Люциусом Малфоем. И я полюбил тебя. Ты показал мне так много. Брал с собой в разные места. Научил меня многому. Ты научил меня любить и быть любимым. Я был так очарован всем этим, что не обращал ни на что внимания. Я игнорировал тот факт, что ты все еще Упивающийся смертью; что твоя жена - личная шлюха Волдеморта; что мужчины-волшебники тоже могут забеременеть.

Последнее, наверное, стало моей самой главной ошибкой. Люциус, ты бы знал, как я хотел семью! Я часто любил мечтать о нас с тобой и о наших детях, походах с ними в зоопарк, в кино, в парк. Игры, смех, наслаждение жизнью и друг другом. Это было моей самой большой мечтой. Спокойная жизнь с мужчиной, которого я люблю и с нашими детьми. Скорее всего, я слишком часто думал об этом, и моя магия решила помочь и выполнила мою тихую просьбу.Именно поэтому я и оставил тебя, Люциус. После того, как я узнал от мадам Помфри, что я жду нашего ребёнка, я просто уехал. Я не мог допустить, чтобы с нашим ребенком что-нибудь случилось. Я не мог и не хотел бы воспитывать его в заполненном ненавистью мире Волшебной Англии. Я не говорил тебе о нашем ребенке, поскольку знал, что, если бы ты узнал о моей беременности, ты никогда не позволил бы мне уйти. Так что я ушел сам. Без надежды на согласие. Я надеялся, что это удержит тебя от поиска меня. Я надеялся, что это будет не так больно. Я убедил себя в том, что ребенка будет достаточно. В том, что у меня есть силы оставить тебя. Сделать тебе больно.

Приблизительно месяц спустя Билл Уизли был убит, и я использовал его как прикрытие. Составил небольшую сладкую историю про наши с ним отношения и собирался рассказывать ее всем, когда придет время. Единственный человек, которому я сказал правду, был Альбус Дамблдор. Если бы мое сердце не разбивалось в тот момент, я уверен, что не выдержал бы и рассмеялся над его лицом, выражавшим ужас, беспомощность и дикое недоверие. В течение нескольких минут он не мог или, возможно, не хотел верить тому, что я сказал ему. Тогда он пробовал убедить меня остаться в Англии. Но ужасное убийство Билла дало мне превосходную причину покинуть страну. Чтобы показать им степень моего горя, я рассказал им все, и они мне поверили, ведь я действительно страдал по нашей потерянной любви. В конце концов, Дамблдор сдался и помог мне перебраться в Австралию.

История с Биллом гарантировала, что, если со мной что-нибудь случится, у моего ребенка будет любящая семья, которая будет заботиться о нем или о ней. Отец моего ребенка был бы храбрым воином света, который умер, защищая его страну. Его или ее никогда не избегали бы.

Прости меня. О, прошу тебя, Люциус, прости меня за все. Я был настолько ослеплен моей печалью, что был готов сделать все, чтобы гарантировать, что у моего ребенка будет счастливое детство. Совершенное детство, которого у меня никогда не было. Прости меня. Пожалуйста, прости меня, любовь моя, что я не доверил тебе ее или его будущее. Каким ужасным клише это звучит, если ты читаешь письмо, когда я и Волдеморт уже мертвы. А ты жив. И ты понятия не имеешь, каким счастливым меня сделал.

Люциус, если в твоем разбитом сердце осталось еще хотя бы немного любви ко мне, пожалуйста, найди нашего ребенка. Твоего ребенка. Везде, где он или она может быть. Найди нашего ребенка, и воспитай его. Когда я пишу тебе это, он все еще растет во мне. Но все же я уже знаю, что наше с ним счастье будет недолгим. Найди нашего ребенка, Люциус, и воспитай его или ее, чтобы он стал выдающимся волшебником или ведьмой. Прекрасным членом общества. Воспитай нашего ребенка, чтобы в нем было все, что ты не смог дать Драко. Дай нашему ребенку всю любовь, которой ты, к сожалению, не наградил Драко. Дай ему или ей детство, которое у нас с Драко никогда не было. Пусть его жизнь будет наполнена любовью, смехом и счастьем. Прежде всего, счастьем. Пусть наш ребенок остается ребенком как можно дольше. Невинным, беззаботным. Не обремененным обществом и его ожиданиями. Воспитай нашего ребенка хорошим человеком. Частью и маггловского, и волшебных миров. Пусть он возьмет лучше из обоих.

О, Люциус, я люблю тебя, дорогой. Пожалуйста, никогда не сомневайся в этом. Даже если ты никогда не простишь, что я покинул тебя, пожалуйста, не забывай никогда, что в день, когда я ушел, мое сердце было не со мной. Я оставил его тебе. Живи полной жизнью, наслаждайся миром, который принесла смерть Волдеморта, и, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не обвиняй нашего ребенка в моих поступках. Люби его или ее, ведь наш ребенок - результат нашей любви и потребности друг в друге.

Я мог бы написать в письме о многом, о нашей любви. Но все же я знаю, что мое время ограничено. Очень скоро я буду не способен путешествовать с помощью волшебства, и я не смогу доверить это письмо никому, кроме гоблинов в Гринготсе, которые будут хранить его, пока не придет время.

Я люблю тебя, Люциус.

Навсегда твой сердцем и душой,

Гарри Джеймс Поттер.


End file.
